


There Is No Pretending

by mygodhatesme (orphan_account)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bisexual Isabelle Lightwood, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mygodhatesme
Summary: Isabelle Lightwood was raised as a strong woman. As she got older she started wanting different things and left New York, started living in Istanbul.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LostMermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostMermaid/gifts).



> I thought of something and started writing, this happened...and also the chapters will be really short.

Isabelle was getting uncomfortable in New York, they had gone trought a lot in that city. She wanted to leave everything behind, become a better shadowhunter and maybe leave the city go somewhere else, possibly another country where people don't know much about her.

She asked Alec about it, he was not really positive about that. He didn't want his sister to leave. Hia exact words were ''You can't live anywhere else, you belong in the city.'' and Isabelle didn't think the same way. She picked Istanbul, Turkey. She actually had a friend there named İlgin, she met her while she was visiting New York. İlgin told Isabelle all about Istanbul and how magnificent it is. 

She didn't even asked her parents about leaving, she asked Magnus about opening a portal, the instiute in Istanbul. She was already packed, got all of the important stuff. She got emotional while packing and she actually left ebhind anything that reminded her of New York City. 

''Portal is ready Izzy.'' Magnus told her. They were in Magnus and Alec's apartment, Isabelle was there with a suitcase. ''I love you guys, don't forget to tell my greatest wishes to Jace and Clary. Also keep in touch, Do not forget me!'' she said. Her eyes were getting teary, she didn't think too much on her leaving. She was just motivated by being in the city since day she was born so she hesitated it before getting into the portal.

''This is getting more emotional than I think.'' Magnus said and dried his teared eyes, Alec rolled his eyes and said ''It's enough of emotion. See you later sis!'' he wanted Izzy to go so he could seem like a tough guy; everybody knew he actually was an emotional kinda guy. Isabelle said goodbye to her brother and his boyfriend, got into the portal.   


It was an old chruch but it was not broken like the one in New York, it looked magnificent. She knocked on the door, some brunette opened it with a white cat on his lap. The cat had two different eye colours. ''You must be Isabelle Lightwood.'' an older woman appeared behind him ''Welcome to Istanbul.'' she said. Isabelle got in looked around. It was definiatly smaller than the one in NYC. They started walking while talking. 

''Hey, I'm Bora Çal. My family runes the institute.'' the brunette boy said. 

''She must be your mother then.'' she said after the old woman left ''Too bad she didn't introduce herself.'' 

''She has a lot to do but she told me you know İlgin. She's the one who's gonna show you around.'' he winked at her.

''Where is she?'' Isabelle asked Bora, ''She's training with Burcu but until she finishes you are with me.'' 

''Won't you introduce me to the wonderful cat that has been in your lap.'' Bora sat down on the old leather sofa, ''This is Aurora, she is a Van cat. It's her variety.'' Isabelle started petting her head. She then felt a hand on her back, turned his head. It was İlgin and the girl with her must had been Burcu that Bora was talking about. They hugged and İlgin introduced her to Burcu. Burcu took her luggage and aid that she'll take it to Isabelle's room. 

''So this is the main room.'' İlgin told and smiled, she started walking toward the blades and climed the steps. It was the weapon room. She showed her the kitchen, the library, the training rooms and all other things. It was midnight in Istanbul and everyone went sleeping. Isabelle thpught she could maybe explore the institute more  by herself. 

She started by the library, they were more books than they were in NYC. She wasn't really a reader but she liked the presence of  books in a room. She also loved the silence in libraries. She found some Turkish books that looked easy to understand, she painted the tongue rune on her skin and left the library going to her room while reading it. She was really excited on exploring Istanbul and having a new life here.

  



End file.
